Secretly A Malfoy
by xBalletShoesx
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy has a sister
1. Prologue

BANG!  
"Urgh, What is that?" Narcissa moaned, getting out of bed.  
"Just little Ivy, Cissy." Lucius replied, smiling fondly at the little toddler.  
Ivy Narcissa Malfoy was slim, blonde and very pale. She had already used magic at the age of three and Lucius was sure she could be a better witch than Dumbledore.  
"Mother…" Said Ivy. This pleased Narcissa greatly that she didn't have to put up with her child pronouncing words wrong for years.  
Narcissa hugged Ivy and whispered,"Yes dear?"  
Ivy looked a little uncertain on what her mother would say and stared at the floor."Am I aloud to go outside for a night time walk?"  
Lucius scowled and turned to face the wall. He hated it when kids did that. Rules weren't made to be broken. He bit his lip to stop himself from upsetting the child as he knew that with her force of magic, he couldn't really stop her.  
"Well, you can go up to our private Quidditch pitch if you like, No further." Narcissa said, frowning. It was no good telling her exactly why she couldn't go past the grounds as it would only scare her. Voldemort wouldn't be able to stomach something so loveable.

The wind blowing her hair across her face, Ivy bent down to look at a small blue fire in the grass. She stepped into it, oblivious to the heat and was whisked away into the night.

Ivy sensed something wasn't right as she looked around Godric's Hollow. She came here quite often without her parents and Draco noticing so it was a safe place to be. Ivy looked through the bushes to see a house that wasn't normally there. Inside was a boy riding on a toy broomstick and a red headed woman laughing on the sofa. Ivy watched the family longingly. About five minutes later, a man with glasses askew came running into the living room with a look of horror. He seemed to be pointing out the window. When Ivy looked she saw the most horrible thing. A man with no nose and red eyes was staring straight at her. It turned, walking into the house and Ivy followed. Even though no one had noticed her so far, she felt as if nothing noticed her as she pushed open the gate. Inside the house a man lay, apparently asleep on the stairs. Ivy looked down at him and sighed. She then proceeded up the stairs to see the strange man pointing a wand at Lily. In the moments that Lily spotted Ivy and looked pleadingly into her eyes he had cast a spell and Lily screamed, falling to the floor. Voldemort turned to Harry and as he was blown apart, Lily's wand fell into Ivy's hand and green sparks showered her body. The wand was ready to serve someone new.


	2. The Ministry

The Ministry Of Magic  
 **My chapters might be a bit short so sozzy  
** Lucius walked briskly through the ministry avoiding the stares of the people who had tried to get him locked up in Azkaban. Ivy didn't seem particularly interested in it so Lucius carried on walking towards the lift. He entered and all of a sudden the big crowd of people disappeared. Ivy still wasn't interested. A little strange, Lucius thought, But she is only three and who knows how three-year-old's minds work.  
"Ah, Good to see you Lucius. I must say, I am not surprised you requested a meeting but with a child… Who is this, Lucius?" The minister eyed Ivy suspiciously and she returned his stare with a cold hard, Try anything and it'll be the end of you, look.  
"This is Ivy. We found her on the streets the night the potters were killed."  
The potters, Ivy thought, It was Lily's wand she had in her cloak pocket.  
"I see….. Do you know who her parents are?"  
"They are dead, minister." Lucius said gravely.  
Ivy looked up at her father and frowned. Why was he lying?  
"Were they muggles?" The minister enquired sharply, not understanding why he had not been informed of the murder.  
"Not exactly,no. She has extraordinary magic."  
The minister was shocked. "You mean to say, This girl, Ivy, has already performed magic?  
Lucius merely nodded and looked at his watch."Time to go, Good day minister."  
Fudge looked at Ivy, bid her good day and Ivy gave him a look which wished him nothing less than a horrible day and walked out of his office.

 **The next chapter will be longer it is just I wanted you to understand Ivy's past before I started the story.**


	3. Hogwarts,Here I Come

**8 years later…**

"Come ON! Mother, We're going to be late for the Quidditch game!" Draco moaned, waving his tornadoes scarf.  
Ivy shook her head."No,Draco. I'm going to Hogwarts today. Mother needs to take me."  
Draco stormed off.  
Narcissa looked sadly at her daughter."You tell everyone you're muggle-born, okay? Not our child."  
Ivy sighed and nodded.  
"Are you sure you don't want to take an owl?"  
"Perfectly sure, mother. You know what, I'll apparate."  
Narcissa hid her face in her hands. "NO!You aren't supposed to be able to apparate yet!"  
Ivy turned and walked out of the manor before disappearing and reappearing in king's cross station.

The scarlet train bellowed smoke and Ivy coughed as it drew into the station. She walked to an empty compartment and started reading the standard book of spells.  
That was strange, Ivy thought, as a bird flew past her window, disappeared and returned carrying a letter. It wouldn't be for her so there was no point worrying. Ivy had made it very clear she didn't want anyone owling her and she was going to write if she ever wanted to talk. Which she didn't. What was the point in confiding in someone who says you aren't their child? A bit stupid they ever told her she was their child, really. Might have hurt her less. But then again, Ivy couldn't care less.

Finally, Ivy thought, as the train came to a halt at Hogsmeade station. Everyone was running in the rain and Ivy heard the voice of someone familiar. Oh yes, it was that oaf,Hagrid. Thinking of it, he looked less of an oath now. He was beaming positively in the rain and was helping first-years onto the boats. Ivy was alone on her boat but Hagrid soon brought a red-headed girl with mascara stained eyes over to her boat.  
"she can' fit in any other boa's. Alrigh' if she comes with you?" Hagrid smiled at Ivy and seemed to understand that Ivy was hoping something like this would happen so she had someone to talk to.  
"I'm Annie," she said as she climbed into the boat." I err…..I noticed you were alone so I thought I'd come sit with you."  
Ivy smiled and cast a charm to make the boat glide through the water without the need to row.  
They reached the castle first and Annie's friend Katie walked over to her.  
"Hey, Tay's well upset with you. Wanted you to sit with her."  
Annie shrugged and said "She could try being a bit nicer to Jamie then."  
Katie sighed and a blonde haired girl strutted over to Ivy.  
"I'm Tay, Taylor to you though."  
"I'm Ivy. JUST Ivy." She replied gritting her teeth.  
Annie and Katie rolled their eyes at Taylor and said that if she didn't start being nicer to people she would end up 'Billy-no-mates'.  
Professor Mcgonagall walked into the entrance hall, Commented on their uniform being wet and how first imperession meant everything and walked off again.

They all entered the hall in silence.  
"When I call out your name,You come and try this hat on. Taylor Lestrange."

Taylor ran up to the stall and jammed the hat on eagerly. Ravenclaw! It cried out and Taylor sat down at the ravenclaw table smiling.

"Annie Love"  
Annie walked calmly to the stall where it placed her in Slytherin.

"Katie Wobbs"  
Katie grinned at Ivy nervously and put the hat on her head. It sat there for a few minutes and announced her as a slytherin.  
"Ivy Malfoy"

Ivy walked up to the stall…


	4. Dumbledore

**8 years later…**

"Come ON! Mother, We're going to be late for the Quidditch game!" Draco moaned, waving his tornadoes scarf.  
Ivy shook her head."No,Draco. I'm going to Hogwarts today. Mother needs to take me."  
Draco stormed off.  
Narcissa looked sadly at her daughter."You tell everyone you're muggle-born, okay? Not our child."  
Ivy sighed and nodded.  
"Are you sure you don't want to take an owl?"  
"Perfectly sure, mother. You know what, I'll apparate."  
Narcissa hid her face in her hands. "NO!You aren't supposed to be able to apparate yet!"  
Ivy turned and walked out of the manor before disappearing and reappearing in king's cross station.

The scarlet train bellowed smoke and Ivy coughed as it drew into the station. She walked to an empty compartment and started reading the standard book of spells.  
That was strange, Ivy thought, as a bird flew past her window, disappeared and returned carrying a letter. It wouldn't be for her so there was no point worrying. Ivy had made it very clear she didn't want anyone owling her and she was going to write if she ever wanted to talk. Which she didn't. What was the point in confiding in someone who says you aren't their child? A bit stupid they ever told her she was their child, really. Might have hurt her less. But then again, Ivy couldn't care less.

Finally, Ivy thought, as the train came to a halt at Hogsmeade station. Everyone was running in the rain and Ivy heard the voice of someone familiar. Oh yes, it was that oaf,Hagrid. Thinking of it, he looked less of an oath now. He was beaming positively in the rain and was helping first-years onto the boats. Ivy was alone on her boat but Hagrid soon brought a red-headed girl with mascara stained eyes over to her boat.  
"she can' fit in any other boa's. Alrigh' if she comes with you?" Hagrid smiled at Ivy and seemed to understand that Ivy was hoping something like this would happen so she had someone to talk to.  
"I'm Annie," she said as she climbed into the boat." I err…..I noticed you were alone so I thought I'd come sit with you."  
Ivy smiled and cast a charm to make the boat glide through the water without the need to row.  
They reached the castle first and Annie's friend Katie walked over to her.  
"Hey, Tay's well upset with you. Wanted you to sit with her."  
Annie shrugged and said "She could try being a bit nicer to Jamie then."  
Katie sighed and a blonde haired girl strutted over to Ivy.  
"I'm Tay, Taylor to you though."  
"I'm Ivy. JUST Ivy." She replied gritting her teeth.  
Annie and Katie rolled their eyes at Taylor and said that if she didn't start being nicer to people she would end up 'Billy-no-mates'.  
Professor Mcgonagall walked into the entrance hall, Commented on their uniform being wet and how first imperession meant everything and walked off again.

They all entered the hall in silence.  
"When I call out your name,You come and try this hat on. Taylor Lestrange."

Taylor ran up to the stall and jammed the hat on eagerly. Ravenclaw! It cried out and Taylor sat down at the ravenclaw table smiling.

"Annie Love"  
Annie walked calmly to the stall where it placed her in Slytherin.

"Katie Wobbs"  
Katie grinned at Ivy nervously and put the hat on her head. It sat there for a few minutes and announced her as a slytherin.  
"Ivy Malfoy"

Ivy walked up to the stall…


End file.
